


Wanna Know Who I Am?

by hotchoco195 (orphan_account)



Category: The Pretender
Genre: Childhood Sweethearts, Disguise, F/M, The Centre (the Pretender)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-19
Updated: 2012-11-19
Packaged: 2017-11-19 01:36:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/567567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/hotchoco195
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miss Parker just wants a place to be alone, but it looks like that's impossible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wanna Know Who I Am?

Finally, a place to be alone. No Raines, no Daddy, no Lyle and definitely no Broots to bother her. She closed the door behind her and paused, a little nervous about invading someone’s privacy – even Jarod’s. She strolled across the room, her high heels clicking too loud in the silence. She ran a hand over the things arranged neatly on his desk – old toys, gadgets, stuff he’d probably built himself. None of it would help her find him. With a sigh, she leant on the edge of the glass, staring up at the wall where all his best ideas had started.

“Where are you, you son of a bitch?”

“Oh, I’m sorry Miss Parker, I didn’t know anyone was in here.”

The voice was familiar...she whipped around as someone in a pale grey jumpsuit and hat went to close the door again. The janitor. Great, now everyone would figure out where she was hiding.

“Wait!”

He paused.

“If anyone asks, you didn’t see me.”

He nodded, and she turned back to the blank, mocking wall.

“Taking a break?”

“I guess. Thought I might find something I didn’t find the first hundred times.”

“You did.”

The voice was much, much closer now, and she knew exactly who he was. Her hand flew to her gun but Jarod was faster, grabbing her wrists and pulling her against him. She wriggled, but his grip was too tight and he was holding her so close she could barely move.

“How the fuck did you get in here?” she hissed.

“It’s what I do.”

“Awfully big risk. Just what was so important?”

“Actually, I came back for you.”

Miss Parker scoffed. “Yeah, sure. Another one of your games Jarod. You were always so good at riddles.”

“You’re not so bad yourself. I never could get inside your head.”

He leaned even closer, his mouth almost touching her ear as he whispered. “But I could try harder.”

She tried but couldn’t suppress a shiver as his warm breath brushed her neck, smelling slightly sweet. It was so childlike compared to the heady musk of his cologne, and those dark eyes boring into her. Jarod moved her wrists behind her back, forcing her against him. She hadn’t even realised they could be this close. She could hear his heart beat, feel his chest move against hers. Her own breathing quickened as she felt the muscle under his clothes, the strong arms holding her captive. She’d spent so many months looking for him and now he was everywhere, surrounding her, his face almost touching hers.

“Why did you come here Jarod? You’ve walked right back into the lions’ den.”

He smirked and released her hands, plucking the gun from her waistband and throwing it aside.

“I told you. I came to rescue you.”

And he kissed her, his lips crashing down on hers, so much rougher than she’d expected in those stupid, drunk moments she’d imagined this kiss. Her hands free now, she moved his to her hips and pulled his head down, flinging herself into the recklessness of it all. They were both so hungry for this, mouths battling, and she forced his open, her tongue slithering in to explore every corner, every curve of his tongue. He broke away, trailing soft kisses down her neck as his hands clutched her ass, not giving her any room to escape. _Oh well, too late to change my mind now._

 

She started on his buttons, tempted to rip open that ridiculous suit as he slid one hand around to cup her breast. She gave a little gasp as his rough fingers twitched at her nipple, arching into his touch.

“Need some help with those?” he mumbled in that incredibly deep voice, so serious now their games were done.

“It’s a little tricky, but I’ll get it.”

The last button popped free and she pushed the suit back off his arms, leaving him in a white singlet that bared those powerful shoulders to her kisses. She swept a hand over his biceps, awed. He smirked at the open look on her face, not at all the ball-breaking Miss Parker he was used to. She looked almost innocent. Jarod kissed her again, crushing her in his arms as she plunged into it, her mouth hot and wet and her breath coming in short pants as he sucked her lower lip into his mouth and bit gently. He undid her belt, tossing the shiny leather under the desk as he tugged her crisp white shirt free of her high-waisted trousers, sliding his hands underneath and across her back. Miss Parker yanked the singlet up over his head, forcing him to let her go for a second as she pulled it off. He ripped her shirt open, popping more than a few pearl buttons.

“Hey! That was kind of expensive.”

He just kissed her throat, moving down her chest, his hands circling around to unhook her black bra. It fell away in his hands, and he stopped kissing her, pulling away to examine it.

“I don’t understand. Where are the straps? These things usually have straps.”

“Shut up and kiss me, genius.”

He added the bra to his growing pile on the floor and kissed her collar bone, trailing his way down over her breasts without touching her stiffening nipples. He popped the snap on her fly, inching the zip down as if unwrapping a present, planting one soft peck on her navel. His fingers wormed down into her trousers, flicking quickly over her clit once before wiggling one digit into her lace underwear to stroke the soft folds underneath.

“Jarod...” she gasped, fingers digging into his shoulders as her legs slipped on the edge of the desk.

She kicked off her heels and shimmied out of her pants, Jarod helping awkwardly, his other hand still dipping in and out of her slick entrance. Normally she’d be mortified at how obvious it was that she wanted him, but Miss Parker had already decided that this little tryst wasn’t actually happening. _A daydream, nothing worth mentioning to the others, just a hallucination. Fuck._

Jarod ripped the sides of her French knickers, the lace scrap joining the rest of her mangled clothes on the floor.

“Now this just isn’t fair.” She frowned, slapping his ass still covered by the grey jumpsuit.

“Patience is a virtue.” Jarod clucked his tongue.

“Is that right?” she drawled.

“So I’ve been told.”

Miss Parker tugged on the fabric hard, and it slid slowly down his legs to pool around Jarod’s ankles. His silk boxers didn’t last long either.

“Better?” he mumbled in her ear, the hot sugared breath giving her entire neck goosebumps.

“Much.”

He slid his hands around and lifted her by the back of her legs, dropping her gently on the desk. She wrapped her legs around his waist, capturing his mouth again, nails scratching down his chest as he tickled the small of her back.

“I am done waiting for you Jarod.” She said against his jaw, her tongue tracing the bone at a snail’s pace.

“I thought you preferred the chase.”

This was it – she could tell he was going to walk away and leave her hanging again. Well she’d had enough of that shit. Jarod was not running out on her, not this time. He pulled back slightly, and she clamped herself around him, and tipped herself backwards with one arm around his neck until he was bent at the waist and thoroughly ensnared in her grip.

“Nice try.” She almost laughed, her other hand tight around his erection. Her movements were slow, determined, and from Jarod’s gasps she knew he wasn’t going to complain in a hurry. She arched her back until her stiff nipples met his chest, just barely rubbing against skin and smooth muscle. Miss Parker nudged his hips closer with her feet, until she could rub her wet centre against his shaft. That seemed to electrify him, and he pushed her hand away. With his fingers curled around each toned thigh, Jarod impaled her on his cock. Her toes curled with an honest-to-God coo. Jarod’s thrusts were timid, or maybe inquisitive, like he was truly savouring those first few strokes. She saw a flash of something in his eyes that made her uncomfortable, that same adoring look she got from the one-night guys she dragged home occasionally. From them, it was irritating as fuck. From Jarod, it made her skin itch like there was someone else trying to get out. She flung her hips up at him in an attempt to break the moment, and it seemed to work. He began sawing in and out of her, the tabletop’s contents shaking with each thrust. Jars of pencils tipped over, paper flew all over the floor, and her head was thrashing against the glass probably a little too hard. _But this is worth potential brain damage_.

Jarod couldn’t believe they were finally going for it in the room where it had almost happened fifteen - sixteen? – years ago. Miss Parker was mewling as he showered kisses all over her chest. _I bet she doesn’t even realise she’s doing it_. His hips swung back and forth hard and her hands were everywhere at once, his shoulders, his arms, back across his chest and down his abdomen to where their torsos met with a slap of flesh on flesh. He let go of one thigh, sliding his other hand up to her swollen nipple as he rested a thumb against her clit. She began to writhe around like a Slinky, rocking her hips up off the table and grabbing his ass to pull him closer, always grinding down onto his fingers. A pile of notebooks dropped off the edge of the desk but he didn’t hear them over her moans in his ear, her teeth gently nipping at the lobe. He could feel himself getting close, but she was closer. With a long, drawn out sigh that was almost inaudible, Miss Parker was reduced to a quivering mass of limbs as she stiffened in his grasp, her heart almost beating out of her chest.

When Jarod felt those tight muscles fluttering along his length, he gave up and followed her over the edge, spitting the forbidden name through clenched teeth. He froze, but she didn’t seem to notice, and he collapsed on top of her, both panting. When he felt her breathing start to slow, he hauled himself upright and helped her slide off the desk, pulling her down to the floor with him. Amongst their scattered clothes, she rested her head on his chest _just this once_ , and was soon fast asleep.

*****

Jarod forgot where he was for the first few seconds he was awake. Then the too-familiar room gave itself away, and he sat up like a shot. She was gone. How had she escaped him? He started pulling on his janitor’s disguise, chuckling to himself. _And she calls me slippery_. He gave the room one last look. He was walking out on his childhood a second time, but hopefully with better memories of the place. Glancing at the desk, he traced a finger over the brand new crack in the glass until it intersected with a small heap of black lace and a note.

_Thanks for dropping by. You’ve got two hours to get out of the Centre._

_P.S. I heard that._

He shook his head, tucking both note and underwear in his pocket. Some things never change. He glanced back at the crack in the table. “And then again, some things do.”


End file.
